Dusk Episode 9
Dusk Episode 9 Three weeks later The three continue to fight their way through the city, still unable to get to the tower. Right now, they're hiding in an alley. Axel: Alright, we're safe for now. Krow: We wouldn't have been in this mess if someone didn't go in slashing at everything! Axel: Oh, really? What would you have done? Krow: Sneak around and avoid being shot at. You are going to be the death of me. Axel: No, I won't. I wouldn't allow myself. Since we're on break, how about another story? Krow: I don't have anymore, I told them all to you. Axel: I'm still interested, though. Krow: Why are you so interested? Axel: I'm into history. Krow: No, this is more than that. You've been asking about me, not the things I've seen. What is up? Axel: It's just an interest. Roseline: Just not in history. Krow: Roseline, what do you mean? Roseline: She has a major crush on you. Krow: What?! Axel: Why did you tell him that?! Krow: You are a married woman! Don't like me that way! Axel: But I do. Krow: Despite Brandon? I don't approve of this. Roseline: It's okay, he's already unfaithful. Your sister already arrived and she got under his skin. Krow: What?! When I get my hands on her! Axel: Now, I don't have to regret anything. I want you. Krow: Stop saying that! You have a husband! Axel: And? Krow: And this is wrong, that's what. Axel: You don't have feelings for me? Krow: Uh, that's not the point. It doesn't matter. You need to make things right with Brandon. Roseline: Don't try to hide it, Krow. Krow: I admit it's nice to have company and I've bonded with you. Axel: Then, I can do this. (she comes in to kiss him) Krow (pushing her away): No, I won't do that. You are crazy. Some more men start coming this way. Krow: Come on, we have to move. (he runs around a corner) Axel (following him): This conversation isn't over! Krow: It is for now! They run into an abandoned store. Axel: You stop, right now! I want to talk! Krow: I don't! You are not supposed to have feelings for someone else, when you're married already! Axel: But, I do, and I want to show you. Krow: Don't show me! I don't want you to! Roseline: Yes, you do, you just don't want her to be unfaithful. Krow: Stop doing that! Axel: Why won't you just have me? Krow: Because, I'm not going to be the man that ruins everything for you and Brandon. I refuse! Axel: I want you to. Brandon was already cheating, you won't be doing anything. Krow: Stop trying to get me to say yes! Axel: No, I want you to! Krow: God dammit! No! Axel: Fine, I'll give you until tonight to think about it. Krow: It won't change anything! Axel and Roseline walk out of that part of the building. Krow just sits and thinks for a minute. Krow: Oh my god, this woman is insane. How the hell do I tell her off? I don't want to jeopardize the mission. That's it, I'll ignore her. She'll have to take a hint eventually. Roseline (coming back into the room): Krow, I know that you must feel something. Krow: I don't, though. You have been wrong since the beginning about me. Roseline: My mom is heavily confused, I'm sure. Just try to give her a chance. Krow: I can't, it's against every moral I have. I'm sorry Roseline, maybe eventually, but I doubt it will happen anytime soon. Roseline: She's a loving person, and maybe this thing with dad and your sister is messing with her head. Just, don't give her too hard of a time. Krow: If I have to, I will be blunt. Roseline: Alright. We should go to that building over there. (she points at a small building) Krow: What's over there? Roseline: Brandon and Aria are being held there. Krow: Then, we should go. Axel (walking in): No, why should we help him? Krow: Look, I'm sorry your husband cheated on you with my sister, but they're still a part of this, so we save them. Axel: Fine, but I won't like it. Krow: No you won't, because you're staying here. Axel: What?! Krow: I won't have you doing anything you'll regret. Axel: Damn, you know, you're really pissing me off right now. Krow: Good! Maybe that will knock some sense into your head! Axel watches angrily as the other two walk to the building. Krow kicks the door down and kills the only to guards that are there. He opens the cell and sees both of them sleeping. Krow (tapping on the bars): Hey, breakfast time! Aria: Krow! (she hugs him) Krow: I'm glad you're safe, but I have a large bone to pick with you. Brandon: About what? Krow: Didn't you cheat on Axel? Brandon: What?! (he slams him into the wall) Roseline: Dad, please. I told him that. Krow: So, you lied to us? Roseline: Yes. Brandon (letting go of Krow): Why? Krow: Before she continues, let me tell you, if you pin me up against the wall again, I might have to kick you in the groin. Brandon: Noted. Now, you were saying? Roseline: Dad, I'm afraid mom is confused. She has feelings for Krow. Brandon: She does? Krow: If this makes it better, the feelings aren't mutual. Brandon: So, she probably tried something, right? Krow: She did, but I didn't let her succeed. Brandon: Thank you. Any other person may have let her do it. Krow: I really am sorry. I hope seeing you changes her mind. Brandon: She's the only one I love. Krow: I know. Try to stay calm around her, okay. She'll probably get mad, because you think you cheated on her. Brandon: I can deal with it. The four walk back to the building where Axel is. Axel: Brandon! Do I have something to tell you. Krow: It was a lie, Axel. He didn't cheat on you. Axel: What? Krow: Roseline made it up to ease your guilt. Axel: Damn, I'm sorry Brandon. Brandon: You've broken my heart. I won't stop you from feeling the way you do, so I'll just leave you to it. Axel: I didn't think this would happen. Krow: I don't think anyone did. Brandon: I'm going to go on ahead toward Dusk towers. Don't follow me. (he leaves) Axel (crying) I screwed everything up! Roseline: You can't help what happened. Axel: Dammit! Why am I such a failure? Krow (giving her a comforting hug): You didn't mess everything up. He'll come around, you'll see. Axel: Why are you comforting me? Krow: I may not want to be with you, but I'm not a bad person. Axel: That's why I do like you. Krow (backing away): You need to stop that. I will not be with you. Axel: Maybe you'll come around. Krow: That's doubtful. Right now, let's just get to the tower. To be continued...